Three is the Charm
by TheNargana
Summary: This is my first Sequel for The fault of beeing Guilty. It tells You Bufords Story and a little bit of that what happened after the sudden End of my First Story Rated T For Safety


Three is the Charm

_Hey Guys, here, as I promised, is now the first Sequel to "The Fault of being Guilty", wich will tell you Buford´s Story. It is just a Oneshot, Lollipop might be a Twoshot, maybe more ^^. I hope you are curious, because at the there will be a Hint and a Link to the next Story, "Lollipop". I Hope You all enjoy the show, and don't forgot to review if you like something. PS: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, i just own the Story and the Jury^^_

It has been a nearly Month. 30 Days since my Life turns upside down. By the way, it was my own Fault. Now, I'm sitting here, in a tiny Cell of the Danville rap and wait for my process. Accused of aiding and abetting sexual abuse in more than 30 instances, illegal drug property and drug dealing. 54 Days, since my Prom, which was meant to be a Party with my friends.

Instead, it became a living nightmare for Danville. 25 scarcely graduated Girls became pregnant, after they were poisoned with GHB by our Quarterback, Antonio. Well, the worst is, when I would not have provide it to him, nothing might have happened.

Well, when I said, 25 Girls, it was not 100 percent correct. But Isabella, who was number 26, got a miscarriage after Phineas had his little accident. Two Day´s before, everything changed again. Mrs. Shapiro, which was accused for nearly killing Phineas, were spoken free bye the Jury. I was happy to hear it. And, after I had shown my best behavior, I was allowed to go out for the funeral. Well, you see, Isabella and Mr. and Mrs. Flyn Fletcher were upset. Mrs. Shapiro, Ferb and Vanessa, who is Ferbs Fiancé now, let down some tears.

Afterwards, my own problems came back in form of Mrs. Black. After she was not able to punish Mrs. Shapiro, she nearly freaked out. She managed to get Antonio to Jail for 5 Years for every instance of sexual abuse. I´m not a king at math, but I´m pretty sure that he will not leave the Prison alive. But now, back to my own problems. After I had been sentenced for two times already (Stealing a car and drunk driving with 15 and a unlucky Saloon brawl with 17), I would have to go to Jail for lifetime, too. Well, Actually, there is a reason I had to try to get my Head out of a tight spot.

When I heard, that Phineas had met with an accident, I was upset. My Parents were on a Camping trip and I was alone at home. Suddenly, the Doorbell rung. It was Millie, my Girlfriend. She was ill at the day of the Prom, so she was not in danger there. We had a long talk that night, and after a few hours of kissing and snuggling … well, you know what happened. Last week, she visited me in Jail, just to tell me that she forgot to take her pill that day. Well, if I did not want to let my Child grow up without me, I had to get out here lightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Two Weeks later**

The day of truth. Today, my and my baby´s destiny will be proclaimed bye 12 man and woman. Maybe I'm lucky, and they were not able to found a judgment. Maybe I can reach some of their Hearts. I just can pray now. Everyone was there, him to. I know, Phineas wasn´t there physically, but I know he was watching everything from his new position.

.

.

.

I know, every evidence is against me, but I still have a tiny light of hope in my Heart that everything will become happy again, as happy as it was 69 days earlier this Year.

Jurors POV

We were discussing. Not over the Boy´s Fault. Everything that had happen was his Fault. But we were split in the half. Was it his Guilt? Yes, he did something wrong and started a terrible chain reaction. But could we blame him for being a bit careless? Yes, he had sold an illegal drug. Yes, these drug was used in the Danville High Disaster. But he was scared for lifetime, he was a walking wreck. I doubt that he ever will drive to fast. We were discussing till dusk. 6 to 6. The next morning, I woke up. I had an idea. When we started to talk again, I asked for everyone's Attention. I started to speak. I need nearly an hour to say what I want. Art the end, I repeated my main argument.

"_I ask you again? What had the little, unborn child done to us that we got the right to punish it to a live without a father? Anyone, just give me one example and I will sent him to Jail for the rest of his life."_

The biggest Supporter of the proclamation for Guilty stood up. He started to speak. His Speech last for two hours. When he finished, he said, he would change to not Guilty, when he would be the last man standing for Guilty. The next stood up, started to speak and sit down. We started at 7 o clock in the Morning with a draw. 6 to 6. At 5 o clock in the Evening, it was 11 to one. As promised, the last man surrendered, and we ask for the usher. It was time for the truth. We went inside the Court. Pale and sleepy faces were the view we got. The District Attorney was bounding on her chair, an nearly insane smile on her face. The accused looked upset. I think, he hoped for a fail process. Unfortunately, his hopes and dreams must be shattered when the foreman proclaimed, that we found a judgment … after just 15 Hours of discussion. "We did, your Honor. We, the Jury, are proclaiming the accused in all points of indictment … for NOT Guilty." Mrs. Blacks (The Attorney) smile faded. She screamed, jump up and rushed to the Accused.

Buford´s POV

I … I cant believe it … Is it a dream? Is this candid camera? No … It .. It cant … be … but it is … a miracle happened … I Am free … I am Out … Tears came to my Eyes. Not just for my joy, or Millies. Actually, it was more the Pain, because the Attorney become insane and sank her teeth into my Leg. After nearly 15 Minutes, the fifth officer was able to open her mouth and to free my leg. The paramedic give me a painkiller. I rushed to my friend and scream. "Did you see that, Dinner bell? I´m Out! I AM FREE" I Heard his week voice: _Jeah Buford, i´m not blind or deaf, i´m just …_ I couldn´t hear the rest because of Isabella who screams for joy and started to hug me that it hurts.

Hey Girlie, looks like you had to increase the catering on your Wedding next month with your fresh Fiancé. _Don´t worry, I will. I am so glad. Oh, I wish he would be still by my Side. _Yeah, that would be charming … but you are going the right way to replace him. It would be his will for you to carry on.

As she did. But every Year, on his day of death, we all are coming to his grave. Every Year we talk about what happened. And what might happen, if he might have survived the injury of the Accident.


End file.
